


Under the Aruba Stars

by gpachance



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fiction, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpachance/pseuds/gpachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert and Bill Kaulitz are off for a vacation at a private beach in Aruba to celebrate their new life as a couple. Love ensues and their passion for each other does not wavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Aruba Stars

"Oh god...don't get me in it."

"I'm not! Will you chill? And don't bump my arm!"

Bill snapped the picture and quickly uploaded it on Instagram. Smiling he turned to his boyfriend to show him the picture, "See? You're not in it."

Adam smiled. "My nipple is."

"Who cares about your nipple," said Bill as he laid back againt Adams bare chest, closed his eyes, and sighed. "I love you, Adam."

The older man kissed Bill's sweaty head. They had just finished another round of lovemaking and they were both whipped. Normally, he would let Bill sleep it out while lying against him but he had something to tell him.

"Hey," he whispered. "I have a surprise for you. Guess what it is."

"Mmph," Bill rolled over and threw his arm across his boyfriends chest. "You're getting your nipples pierced."

Adam laughed. "For God's sakes no! You gotta do better then that. Guess again."

Bill opened his eyes and stared into Adam's blue ones. "You're buying another house."

"Oh yes...right away. C'mon baby!"

Bill grinned. "You're quitting music and becoming a fry cook."

Adam slapped Bill's naked buttocks. "You're impossible."

Bill laughed and slid his body over top of Adam's so his boyfriend could slink his arms around his middle. "You're getting a tattoo of my face on your back."

Adam waited until Bill was in mid-laugh before he revealed his secret. "I'm going to tell the world about us. I'm going to let everyone know that I am dating the beautiful person alive. You."

Adam watched the smile slowly leave Bills face. He slowly sat up, straddling Adam's waist and then slid off to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Bill?" said Adam, filled with concern. "Babe...are you okay?"

Bill's shoulders begin to shake. He nodded and looked over his shoulder when he felt Adam's hand on his back. Adam gasped at the sight of tears wobbling in Bill's chocolate brown eyes. "I just...are you serious Adam? I've been wanting you to do this for so long. It's been...so long...and..."

Adam reached up to brush the tears off of Bill's cheeks. "I'm totally serious, baby. I'm done hiding. I never should have done it in the first place. I want a life for us. I love you. There is nobody else for me then what I'm looking at right now. I don't care what anybody says. I want you, Bill. I need you like I need air to breathe. I'm ready to make it official. Are you with me? Oh baby...say you're with me."

Bill gulped and took a shaky breath. "I'm with you, Adam. Oh god yes! I'm with you!"

He fell into Adams arms and let the older man pull him into a kiss. They laughed and rolled in the sheets as Adam grabbed his phone and tweeted the news to the world. 

"Spending time with the love of my life...Bill Kaultiz. #loveyoubabe." He posted a pic of himself with Bill sitting next to him at a resturant just a few hours before they made it back to Adam's home where they were now. Before they knew it, Adam's phone was blowing up with reactions from everyone; negative and positive alike. He didn't care. Neither of them dead. Two nights later, Bill and Adam made their way out of Bootsy Bellows hand in hand with the press waiting outside; their cameras snapping away. Tom himself drove them away from the scene. On their way home, Adam shoved a box into Bill's hands. Inside, his younger boyfriend found two tickets to a private beach in Aruba and a small, shiny black ring in which he slipped on Bill's thumb. "Just a small token of my love for you, babe. Think of it as a sort of promise ring." 

Bill clapped his hands excitedly and threw his arms around Adam's neck. "Aruba, Adam! All by ourselves! It's a dream come true!"

Adam laughed as Bill placed tender kisses on his face and neck. "There's more where that came from babe. Believe me we're going to have the time of our lives. Just wait and see."  
With those words spoken, he kissed Bill fully on the mouth and held him close so his boyfriend could feel the beating of his heart.


End file.
